Te siento
by Renesme Black
Summary: Cuando estas trabajando bajo presion por salvar a un ser amado, todo cuante. ¿Sera capaz de dar su alma Hermione, a cambio de la vida de Harry? Final feiz HyHR, historia publicada antes, borrada por error, ahora volvio
1. Chapter 1

_**"Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas"**_

_Hola:_

_Esta historia esta dedicada a una persona muy especial para mí, un chico al cual creo que amo, y que en gran parte es el causante de que desde un tiempo a esta parte escucho música romántica, y si lo acepto, un tanto patética en cuanto a las historias que cuentan._

_No pretendo ser una gran escritora, solo espero un mínimo de reconocimiento, y alego además que los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a __**J.K. Rowling**__, y quien haya pagado por los derechos, a mi solo me pertenece la trama de esta historia…_

_La canción se llama "__**Te siento",**__ y pertenece a la banda sonora de la telenovela __**Floricienta **__actualmente transmitida por el canal__** disney chanell.**_

_Sin nada más que añadir, y esperando sus comentarios, me despido y los dejo con:_

"te siento"

_By: skarlita_

_**Me desperté llorando**_

_**Soñé que no volvías**_

Mi mirada se desvía hacia la puerta de entrada al castillo, donde segundos antes tu silueta desapareció junto a la de algunos profesores, y la del mismísimo Severeus Snape. Observo a la profesora McGonagall, y ella sonrojada cambia la cara de pena que tenia mientras me miraba.

Todo me párese tan triste si ti, no concibo un futuro como el que veo en mi reflejo… y todo esta aun peor, la lluvia no hace mas que acrecentar mi temor, ambos sabíamos que solo yo podía ayudarte, y tu no me dejas ir. Triste…si todo esta tan triste, el comedor ha perdido su brillo, e incluso Ronald parece saber el destino que te depara la vida.

Interiormente me maldigo, mientras doy unos temblorosos pasos en círculos como gata encerrada y las saladas lagrimas recorren mi rostro, todo esto no me debería estar pasando, maldigo a nerville, por sentarse conmigo en el tren, maldigo al entupido sapo por perderse y llevarme hasta tu compartimiento, te maldigo a ti por salvarme del troll, pero con aun mas rabia me maldigo a mi, por haberme permitido, aunque fuese solo por breves instantes, creer en tus palabras dulces de amor recién descubierto, y pensar que quizás algún día ambos podríamos tener un futuro feliz… Por que aun sonando mas dulce que un abrazo de una madre a su hijo, eran solo eso… un dulce sueño, del cual ahora no podré despertar, y que si no termina pronto esto se convertirá pronto en pesadilla, por que lo se, Harry Potter… Se que es probable que nunca vuelvas.

_**Que no llegaba a tiempo quizás,**_

_**Quizás a tu despedida**_

Miro una vez mas mi reflejo, pero esta vez en uno de los escasos cristales que aun le quedan a les grandes puertas de entrada, me veo triste y derrotada, no acepto esto, y no me quedare así, tengo que hacer algo, miro a la profesora McGonagall, distraída con una chica de quinto, la única que fue atacada en la entrada al castillo, suelto una nueva lagrima, y hablo:

-Lo siento profesora¡voy a salir!- la miro y ella habré la boca para protestar.

-Hermione, por favor no seas idiota¿crees que de verdad lo vas a ayudar en algo?- pregunta hastiada

-Solo se que no voy a dejar que el muera solo ahí- respondo desafiante, encaminándome algunos pasos a la entrada.

-¡NO SEAS TONTA GRANGER!, SABES TAN BIEN COMO YO QUE LA BATALLA YA COMENZO, NO LLEGARAS A TIEMPO- grita impotente

- Yo no soy usted profesora-me mira ceñuda, prohibiéndome con la mirada que diga algo mas, pero si hay algo bueno que se me ha pegado de ti amor, es saber reconocer las ocasiones en que vale la pena romper las reglas-¡YO NO DEJARE QUE EL HOMBRE QUE AMO MUERA A MANOS DE ESE DESALMADO COM HIZO USTES CON EL PROFESOR DUMBLEDORE!- los pocos alumnos miran sorprendidos, y ella solo suelta una lagrima, quizás no lo dejo a propósito que el muriera, pero yo no dejare que me pase lo mismo, si tu mueres mi príncipe, yo muero contigo, y tengo una forma en que ninguno de los dos lo hará, solo ruego que tus palabras de amor puro no hayan sido la despedida.

Solo espero llegar a tiempo… Y que esa no sea nuestra despedida… tu despedida.

Sin más miramientos, hago el contrahechizo, y sin más la puerta se abre, dándome el paso a tu amor.

_**Las lagrimas saladas**_

_**Mojaban mis mejillas**_

_**Mi carita empapaba los sueños**_

_**Los sueños que morían**_

Mis lagrimas corren por mis mejillas, saladas gotas de dolor que solo parecen multiplicarse por mil al pasar los valiosos segundos de tiempo, segundos en los cuales podrías morir, y la lluvia moja mis hombros y mi delgada ropa, la falda blanca que traigo se pega a mis piernas mientras corro, la solera de tirantes se pega a mi cintura y pechos, a lasa botas les empieza a entrar agua, no estan hechas para lluvia, y mis medias se traslucen aun mas por sobre de mis blancas piernas. Siento que la lluvia no es lluvia, que todo mi cuerpo te llora y la lluvia solo representa parte de mi dolor.

No pedía mucho, solo pedía poder darte un beso, pero ni siquiera eso se me concedió, y entre mis lagrimas y la lluvia, este sueño transformado a pesadilla poco a poco se va empapando, mostrando así su verdadera naturaleza, mi verdadero boggart, es el cual tuve que fingir que era solo un examen, pero era una niña, no podías pedir mas, estaba enamorada de mi mejor amigo y hasta ahí no sabia identificar ese sentimiento y de hecho, solo lo supe hacer cuando vi mi boggart en aquel tronco, un hombre sin pelo, con rojos ojos de serpiente, que apuntaba con la varita a un chico de pelo negro y hermosos ojos verdes, tu, el ultimo recibía un rayo verde en su pecho, y el hombre desaparecía, yo me arrastre con terror hasta tu cuerpo, y con el mismo espasmo grite pidiendo ayuda, entonces el profesor lupin entro, y mi boggart desaprecio para transformarse en una luna, y finalmente en humo, para que solo un segundo después, y con cara de espantado entraras tu, seguido de ron, a ver que me había pasado, mientras el profesor me miraba comprensivo, y fingía lo del examen.

¡oh!, bendito reamus lupin, muerto hace solo tres mese atrás en un ataque junto con tu novia tonks, por favor protege a harry, como a mi de que mi boggart se haga realidad, y no permitas que mis sueños mueran al igual que tu.

_**Te siento en ese beso que no fue**_

_**Te siento en las ausencias**_

Te siento, se que no estas aquí, no te logro ver, pero aun así te siento, estoy cerca del epicentro, miro a la gente que lucha, pero una fuerte mano toma mi brazo, con mi varita en alto volteo para reclamarle que me suelte, y cuan grande es mi sorpresa al ver a nuestro fiel amigo ron, asustado como nunca, pero aun así logra decirme:

-Luna ya murió, y yo no pude hacer nada- hace una pausa, derramando una lagrima que aun a pesar de la fuerte lluvia de otoño logro distinguir en su mejilla, mientras con dolor cierra sus ojos- no dejare que a ti y harry les pase lo mismo.

Yo lo miro y sonrió, no una sonrisa verdadera, creo que llevo cinco meses, sin contar la de hoy a tu lado, sin soltar una sonrisa verdadera, Luna se había convertido en una muy buena amiga, pero este maldito asesino fue a su casa el mismo día que volvió de hogwarts, y mato a ella y su padre, desde ahí que ni yo ni ron, y aun menos tu, harry, soltamos una sonrisa verdadera. Su muerte nos afecto mucho a los tres, pero en especial a ron.

-gracias ronny- digo finalmente mientras lo abrazo, y de la mano corremos hacia nuestro destino, preparados para no dejar que el "trío dorado" de hogwarts muera.

Siento tus pensamientos, mediante esa conexión especial que siempre tuvimos, y lo se, si no me apresuro, solo te sentiré en ese beso que no alcanzaste a darme…solo te sentiré en tu ausencia.

_**Te siento en los escombros de este amor**_

_**Que me lleno de penas**_

Mientras corro con ron tomado, no puedo evitar pensar en todos los sufrimiento que he tenido por amarte… y me doy cuenta de algo.

Mis mayores sufrimientos han sido cuando tu estas en peligro, y es que¿cuantas veces no lo estuviste?, Mis padres estan muertos hace algunos meses, y muy en el fondo de mi corazón, agradezco que ya no estén aquí, no soportaba que mientras buscábamos los horrocrux ellos estuvieran en peligro, y si para evitar eso ellos tenían que estar muertos, pero aun así tranquilos, se que estarán mejor que aquí, en este mundo por lo menos.

Una vez mas los dolorosos momentos en los que pensé que te perdía se vienen a mi mente…

Todos los problemas con voldemort, tus enojos conmigo, pero sobre todo tu ultima novia…Lo juro, por algunos meses pensé que Ginebra Weasley era la mujer para ti, esa que solo te amaba por ser el harry que yo conocía, ese chico que ama el quiditch, y los libros de este deporte, el cual detesta las mentiras, que le oculten cosas, y que por sobre todas las cosas, lo que mas desearía en el mundo es que la gente lo vea como lo veo yo…solo como un harry cualquiera… no el encargado de salvar el mundo mágico, solo este harry, uno del cual lentamente me enamore.

Y ahora me pregunto… ¿Qué me ha dejado este amor por ti¿Qué me ha dejado este amor, el que en unos minutos mas puede ser solo escombros?

Y sola y con dolor, apretando un poco mas la mano de ron me respondo… Solo penas… si, solo eso me ha dejado este amor hasta el día de hoy, solo penas, y un boggart aun mas terrible.

_**Te siento en el olvido**_

_**Te siento en el recuerdo**_

_**Te siento en cada parte**_

_**Te siento en todo el cuerpo**_

Por fin hemos llegado con ronald hasta el centro de la batalla, veo a ronald correr a enfrentarse con Dolov, el causante de la muerte de Luna…Y entonces te veo…Unos pasos mas atrás de ronald, Voldemort tiene su varita en alto, y veo un rayo rojo salir de esta, al la vez que uno azul sale de tu varita, y forma tu escudo de energía positiva, uno que te aprendiste hace poco, un escudo que permite solo a las buenas personas pasar por el, pero que se no podrá aguantar el peso de la maldición cruciatas que te hecho voldemort… No me has visto, y la verdad no me importa, corro lo más fuerte que puedo, traspaso el escudo al mismo tiempo en que el hechizo de ese bastardo logra traspasarlo… Pero por suerte me alcanzo a colocar adelante tuyo justo a tiempo, logrando que el rayo no te de a ti, sino a mi… Puedo sentir como si miles de cuchillas se me clavaran en el cuerpo, pero ahora lo único que me importa es que tu estés bien…

-Vaya…vaya potty…Veo que no eres capaz de hacerme frente solo, y tiene que venir tu amiga la sangre sucia a salvarte ¿verdad?- pregunta voldemort, mientras me sigue torturando- ¡Vamos mugrosa!... grita como gritaron tus padres al verme

Me insita…se lo que pretende, pero no o dejare lograrlo, quiere que tu te debilites, escucho tu voz hablando - ¡suéltala maldito!, a ella no le harás nada.- Voldemort suelta un sonora carcajada, mas baja su varita… y el maldito idiota me ha dado justo lo que nenecito… Lo presiente, y yo lo veo en su mirada, sin mas me alejo de el… me acerco aun mas a ti, y junto mis labios con los tuyos- Te amo harry- te digo con los labios aun pegados a los tuyos. Pero siento tu cuerpo tensarse, y todo salio como lo planee, tu ya no estas en tu cuerpo, y ahora, mientras tomas lugar en su cuerpo, se lo que tengo que hacer… aunque tu no lo sabes.

_**No importaran las formas**_

_**Ni la piel que te pongas**_

_**Ni cuando, donde y como?**_

_**Ni el nombre**_

_**El nombre que te nombra**_

-¡Zeus per haec caritatis sumptio suus anima per communicatum vita!... ¡inmortales caritatis!_**(¡Zeus por este amor toma su alma por compartir vida!!Amor inmortal!)**_- Suelto haciendo alarde de lo que me han enseñado en el colegio…ahora que lo pienso, a ti tampoco te habrían ido mal esas clases. Las runas antiguas no son aburridas, y menos cuando te enseñan a crear hechizos.

-¿Hermione?- preguntas tú desde el cuerpo de Voldemort-¿Qué haces?

-¡Tu no preguntes¡lánzale la maldición asesina a tu cuerpo!- me miras aterrado, quizás pensando que te quiero matar, yo suelto un carcajada, me acerco hasta el cuerpo de voldemort que en estos minutos contiene tu alma y tu personalidad, te acaricio la mejilla, y mirándote a tus ojos ahora rojos te digo- Para mi siempre serás MI harry…YO nunca haría nada que te dañara… Solo hazme caso y lanza la maldición… Te prometo que volverás a tu cuerpo- me miras, y aun en ese cuerpo puede sentir a mi harry…

Me haces caso, y mezcla espanto y emoción de sabernos libres por fin, veo como le lanzas la maldición asesina a tu cuerpo…

_**Por que se que estas cerca**_

_**Te siento en carne viva**_

Y siento el dolor, una fuerte luz blanca inunda el lugar donde antes había estado el último trozo del alma de voldemort… El cuerpo de harry potter…se muerto y por lo tanto destruido.

Mi cuerpo lo siento en carne viva, te oigo, ya no veo nada, por tus gritos creo que volviste a mi cuerpo, y el parecer el hechizo que cree esta haciendo resultado, vas a poder volver a tu cuerpo, y creo que estoy en éxtasis, por primera vez te siento dentro mió, no como piensan los pervertidos que leen estos pensamientos, de una forma mágica y especial te siento dentro mió, y mi cuerpo en carne viva a causa del dolor me cause dolores peores que los de la maldición cruciatas. Sin más te siento desplomarte a mi lado, y sin poder aguantarlo me desplomo contigo.

_**Me desperté llorando**_

_**Y supe**_

_**Y supe que hoy volvías**_

Comienzo a abrir lentamente los ojos… Puedo sentir tibias gotas de agua cayendo en mi cara, deslizándose por mis mejillas y logrando entrar en mi boca… Son lagrimas… ¿estoy llorando?, no so es imposible, acabo de despertar, no estas no pueden ser mis lagrimas, pero ¿de quien son?

Abro perezosamente los ojos, todo a mí alrededor es blanco, algo negro se va encima de mi cara, creo que es tu cabello, y de improviso, unos labios gruesos se encuentran cerrados sobre los míos, correspondo el beso, y levanto las manos tratando de participar activamente del mismo. Lentamente los labios se separan, y ahora puede ver claramente tu rostro.

-¿Harry?- cuestiono con mi mirada fija en ti, tú te acercas y vuelves a apoderarte de mis labios.

-Si amor, pensé que no despertarías nunca…pensé…-vas a seguir hablando pero te interrumpo tomando yo esta vez tu labios entre los míos, en ese dulce contacto que creí nunca lograríamos tener.

-no, tu no pensaste nada- miro la enfermería y veo que aquí solo estoy yo, y un malherido Draco Malfoy a un costado, pero el todavía esta durmiendo y esta encerrado en un especie de burbuja. -¿Qué paso¿Por qué estoy aquí¿esta voldemort muerto?

Me miras tratando de resolver cual de todas mis preguntas respondes primero- Bueno, no se lo que hayas hecho pero funciono, al lograr que voldemort se pasara a mi cuerpo, y yo lo pudiese destruir desde el de el, creo que me ayudaste en algo, según madame pomfrey yo debería estar muerto, a menos que alguien haya vuelto a hacer un hechizo para salvarme. Estas aquí hace un mes, dormida, aunque hubo momentos en los cuales creí que nunca mejorarías, poppy dice que hiciste un esfuerzo muy grande y por eso no te despertabas, me contó que ahora solo tienes la mitad de tu alma, pero eso ya me lo explicaras. Y en cuanto a voldemort, no se como lo hicimos, pero lo logramos, su cuerpo estaba inerte, y luego fue quemado, nada lo podrá revivir ya.

-harry yo…- comienzo tartamudeando, bajo mi mirada, y tu levantas mi cabeza, con eso me basta, te contare todo – harry yo cree un conjuro muy avanzado, se llama "inmortales caritaties" lo hice en runas antiguas, en latín, y en el yo pedía a Zeus, el cual tiene relación con merlín, que me permitiera compartir mi alma, o sea mi vida, contigo, por eso solo tengo la mitad de mi alma, la otra mitad la tienes tu.- te veo abrir la boca, y estoy segura que me reñagaras, por eso no te dejo hablar y continuo- se que hice mal en ejecutar un conjuro que no sabia su funcionamiento¡pero no te podía dejar sin defensas ahí¡tenia que hacer algo!.

Me miras dulcemente y me besas- sabes que, creo que tu castigo no será el que piensas, señorita granger, ronald esta festejando la derrota de voldemort con sus padres, y hogwarts esta para nosotros solos… Creo que solo si acepta, podríamos hacer cosas mucho mas interesantes, pero primero te tengo que mostrar algo- te arrodillas, a un lado de mi camilla, sacas un pequeña cajita del bolsillo derecho de tu vaquero y la abres dejando ver un hermoso anillo de oro con dos pequeñas esmeraldas y un diamante café con forma de una "P", supongo que será por potter- Hermione Granger… antes de que te lleve a algún lugar del castillo y te haga todas esas cosas que llevo meses pensando hacerte… ¿aceptarías casarte conmigo, un simple harry, aun saltándote todas las salidas de conquista?

_**Te siento en ese beso **_

_**Que no fue**_

_**Te siento en los escombros **_

_**De este amor**_

_**Que me lleno de pena**_

_**Te siento en el olvido**_

_**Te siento en el recuerdo**_

_**Te siento en cada parte**_

_**Te siento en todo el cuerpo**_

Las lagrimas empiezan a correr libres por mi rostro, te beso, y tomo tu rostro en entre mis manos- ¡claro que acepto harry!

Nos besamos otra vez, y sin esperar mas respuesta me tomas entra tus brazos y a mi oído susurras - ¿Crees que la sala de menesteres siga aun ahí?

Yo te miro adelante, colgada de tu cuello, y solo ahora me doy cuenta de que llevo solo una fina camiseta de tirantes y pronunciado escote, además de mis braguitas, y tú llevas unos vaqueros y una camisa verde, y de igual forma te susurro- Yo creo que si, solo aparece tres años cada quinientos, y adivina que, este es el año tres.

Me besas y aprietas mi trasero entre tus manos, mientras caminamos miro por la ventana, esta claro, es verano ya, y el día parece celebrar lo que sucederá.

Años después me acordaría de esto, y de un conversación que tuvimos después, en la cual hablábamos de tener muchos hijos,, y ahora que lo pienso, todo se nos cumplió, tenemos 5 hijos, y cada noche, sigo sintiéndote como el mismo harry, mí harry, ese que siento en todo el cuerpo.

_**Te siento en todo el cuerpo**_

_**Fin**_

_**¿les gusto?**_

_A mi personalmente si, y les aprovecho de comentar que tratare de subir un songfic a la semana, ya que es lo único que me permite de momento mi apretado horario._

_**Tus rr son mis travesuras**_

_**Por favor déjame decir**_

_**"Travesura realizada"**_


	2. Chapter 2

Hola:

Puede verse como descaro pasarme por aquí nuevamente después de haber estado tanto tiempo sin entrar a esta cuenta, pero en mi defensa tengo una muy simple razón. El correo electrónico con el que esta cuenta esta registrada fue hackeado por alguna mala persona, y a causa de lo anterior, me vi obligada a crear una nueva cuenta de /u/1782051/Rachel_Sexton (Deben agregar solo el WWW y el punto al comienzo). No pretendo dejar mas abandonados mis One-Shots, así que trasladare estos a la otra cuenta, y en tres meses más, borrare esta cuenta.

Les comunico además, que en los pasados meses, además de estar trabajando en un fic de mi autoría que aun no termino, pero espero publicar pronto, he trabajado como traductora, por lo que volverán a tener noticas mias.

Se le agradece todo su apoyo a la gente que siguió leyendo mis historias y dejando mensajes. Seran colgadas en la cuenta nueva, con el titulo en ingles. Sin modificaciones de trama.

Cariños  
Karla  
(Antes Isabella Massiel (nombre de mi prima y mi abuela), hoy Rachel Sexton.)


End file.
